sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 162
Chương 162 - Hiiro Chiến Thắng Trans: I.K Trận đấu giữa 「Evila」 và 「Gabranth」 sẽ diễn ra tại lục địa thú nhân. Thông thường, bên nào sang đất bên nào cũng đều khó khăn cả, nhưng bên 『Evila』 sẵn sàng chấp nhận việc đó. Họ có thể đến đó ngay lập tức vì họ dùng tools. Đó là khả năng dịch chuyển người của Hiiro. Vì Thú Vương Leowald đã biết về việc này, ông không ngạc nhiên vì họ dùng tools để di chuyển. Cả địa điểm và hình thức chiến đấu đều do bên thú nhân quyết định. Vì thế, nếu họ thua, họ không được phép kêu ca. Nhất là khi họ là những thú nhân kiêu hãnh. Chúa Quỷ Eveam đã cân nhắc kỹ lưỡng mới để bên thú nhân quyết định luật của trận đấu. 【Vương quốc Thú: Passion】. Nằm ở phía đông của đất nước là 【Valaaru Wilds】, hoang mạc rộng lớn nhất vương quốc. Và tại đó, có một vật thể kỳ lạ. Có một cái hố ở nơi đó, có vẻ những vật thể lớn từ trên trời rơi xuống đã tạo ra nó. Bán kính của nó phải đến 200 mét. Và đó sẽ là nơi thi đấu. Còn nữa, theo quy định của trận đấu đưa ra bởi phe Gabranth thì hai bên sẽ chọn ra một số người bằng nhau, để sẽ chiến đấu trong cái hố đó. Sẽ có trận 1v1, và cũng có trận 2v2 và 3v3. Một người sẽ làm “Vua”. Người đó phải được bảo vệ trong trận đấu. Tất nhiên, người đó gục ngã trong trận đấu đồng nghĩa với việc phe đó sẽ thua. Khán giả sẽ quan sát từ bên ngoài hố. Hiển nhiên, nếu khán giả của bên nào can thiệp vào trận đấu, bên đó sẽ bị xử thua. Về xử thắng, Vua của đối phương phải chấp nhận thua cuộc hoặc không còn khả năng đấu tiếp. Hệ thống tổ chức trận đấu này vốn được dùng để giải quyết xung đột nội bộ 『Gabranth』 giữa các thú nhân khi không ai chịu nhường ai. Người thắng sẽ có được địa vị và danh dự, còn kẻ thua mất tất cả. Hình thức này được gọi là 《Agasshi》. Eveam biết được địa điểm và cách thức thi đấu qua lá thư. Vì cố để bên kia đưa ra quy định thi đấu nên không có vấn đề gì to tát cả; nhưng, có một vấn đề nhỏ. Nếu dùng ma thuật của Hiiro, họ sẽ đến địa điểm thi đấu trong nháy mắt. Nhưng, điều đó chỉ đúng với những nơi Hiiro đã đặt chân đến. Hiiro đã từng đến 【Passion】, nhưng 【Valaaru Wilds】 thì cậu chưa đến bao giờ. Vì thế sẽ thuận tiện hơn nếu Hiiro đến đấy một lần trước trận đấu. Vì thế, khi Hiiro được nói cho về địa điểm, cậu nói, “Thế thì tôi sẽ ra ngoài một chút”, như thể cậu định đi dạo vậy. Nói xong, cậu lập tức biến mất khỏi căn phòng. Đích đến của Hiiro là 【Passion】. “Ugh, nó vẫn rộng lớn thế này, huh.” (Hiiro) Biểu tượng của thành phố là một cây đại thụ, 《Cây Khởi Nguồn – Aragorn》. Thành phố trải rộng ra quanh cái cây này với trung tâm là lâu đài. Hơn nữa, không như những thành phố dựng nên bởi con người, toàn bộ thành phố đều "làm từ" cây. Những căn nhà là do họ đục khoét bên trong của thân cây để tạo ra không gian sống cho người dân. Tại đất nước này có một dòng suối chảy trong veo, và trên đó, có thể thấy những con cá nhỏ bơi trong nươc. Một chốn ở thích hợp cho thú nhân, những người sống hoà hợp với thiên nhiên. Lâu đài Hoàng Gia, được gọi với cái tên 《King’s Tree》 (Cây của Vua), là nơi gia đình hoàng gia sống. Hàng loạt cây đại thụ đứng xung quanh nó, khiến nó trông như một pháo đài. Trong nội thành, có nhiều thương buôn và du khách đến thăm, đều cầu nguyện cho 《Cây Khởi Nguồn – Aragorn》. 『Thú Vương lập quốc』 Jingwald Tên của ông này và Leowald đều có wald, mà Wald có nghĩa là rừng, chắc có chút liên quan :v đã đặt biểu tượng là cái cây này và từ khi dựng nên thành phố, nó đã được tôn thờ là cây thánh. Rất nhiều người quy tụ về thành phố vào một dịp lễ hội hàng năm, 《Origin Festival》 (Lễ hội Khởi Nguồn). Có rất nhiều người mang theo con của họ. Họ tin rằng trong buổi lễ, nếu con họ leo lên thân 《Tree of Beginnings – Aragorn》 và cầu nguyện, họ sẽ được thần thánh phù hộ. Họ mong con mình sẽ lớn lên khoẻ mạnh, ưu tú; 《Tree of Beginnings – Aragorn》 được dùng để thực hiện các nghi lễ như người theo Đạo Phật. Tất nhiên, chỉ những đứa trẻ thú nhân được ban phúc. Trước đây, đã có lần con người bị phát hiện đang leo cây bị xử phạt. Nhìn lên cây đại thụ, Hiiro lẩm bẩm như vậy. Cậu đến đây là vì nhiều lý do khác nhau. Trước hết là để nhờ họ chỉ dẫn đường đến địa điểm thi đấu. Nhưng, dù không có ai, cậu vẫn tự tìm được với từ 『Tìm』, nên cậu sẽ hỏi họi dẫn đường, vì cậu chỉ đi ngang qua (đoạn này hơi ảo, he figured that he’d be asking them to guide him there on the side). Thứ hai là vì cậu muốn gặp Thú Vương lần nữa. Dù họ mới gặp nhau một lần trước đây, trong hội nghị cậu không có thời gian nên chưa quan sát kỹ. Hơn nữa, cậu rất muốn thử trò chuyện với ông vua sẵn sàng quyết định tương lai của bộ tộc mình với hình thức thi đấu này. Dùng một từ để tả ông ta thì, ‘ngu’ là hợp nhất, nhưng Hiiro không hề ghét người như vậy. Có lẽ là vì những người bạn đồng hành đầu tiên của cậu là thú nhân. Chúng ngu ngốc thật, nhưng thật thà. Với một ông vua cai trị người dân, Hiiro thấy ông ta ngốc thật, nhưng vẫn có ấn tượng tốt của một ông vua như vậy. Cuối cùng là vì, cậu muốn giữ lời hứa với bạn đồng hành của mình. Dù thực tế cậu đã quên béng nó đến tận bây giờ, cậu thấy đây là cơ hội hoàn hảo để thực hiện lời húa đó. Hẳn rồi, những người đó là Arnold và Muir. Cậu đã xa họ được hơn nửa năm rồi. Từ ngày rời đi Hiiro mong đợi họ trưởng thành hơn được bao nhiêu. Vì đã quá cái mốc nửa năm được một thời gian rồi, Hiiro đã xác định là sẽ ăn mắng rồi. Nhưng, vì cậu đã tốn công đến đây rồi, cậu cho là nên ghé qua chào hỏi họ chút. Nên lúc này, Hiiro dùng từ 『Đổi』 để biến thành một thú nhân. Và rồi, cậu tiến về nhà của Rarashik. Cậu nghĩ nhà Rarashik vẫn cũ nát như xưa. Nhưng, khác lần trước cậu quan sát, lúc nó không thể được cho là tình trạng tốt nhất, là nó có thêm cái cửa sổ. Hiiro nghĩ rằng đó là do Arnold hoặc Muir làm. Cậu mở cửa và bước vào nhà. Nhưng, không có ai trong phòng. Dù thế, đây không phải lần đầu. Bên trong nhà, là một căn cứ. Đoán là mọi người ở trong đó, Hiiro tiến đến căn cứ thì chớp mắt và dừng lại. “Hm? Ai đấy?” (???) Có giọng nói từ sau lưng cậu. Quay lại, cậu thấy một cô gái nhỏ mặc áo choàng trắng với đôi tai dài. Trên tay cô là một chai rượu. Hiển nhiên, cô gái đó là Rarashik. “Yo.” (Hiiro) “……không lẽ ngươi là……?” (Rarashik) Lúc đầu, cô nhìn cậu nghi ngờ, nhưng trở nên trống rỗng khi thấy Hiiro. “Cũng lâu rồi, Chibi-Usagi.” (Hiiro) Nghe thấy cái biệt danh đó, cô đã biết cậu chính là Hiiro. “Là ngươi, n-nhãi con?!” (Rarashik) “Còn ai như thế nữa à?” (Hiiro) “K-không… chỉ là…eh? Thật đấy à?” (Rarashik) Vẫn không tin những gì mình thấy, Rarashik bối rối. Cô biết là Hiiro sẽ ở bên đối phương trong trận đấu sắp tới. Vì thế Rarashik tin là sẽ chỉ gặp nhau vào ngày đó. Nhưng, Hiiro lại bất ngờ xuất hiện trước mặt, trong nhà cô. Cô không thể không bất ngờ. “Những tên kia?” (Hiiro) Hiiro bơ toàn tập sự sửng sốt của Rarashik và hỏi. “Eh? Ah, oh, phải rồi. Ngươi đến để gặp chúng à?” (Rarashik) “Yeah, tôi đã ở đây rồi.” (Hiiro) Trong một khắc, Rarashik chớp mắt ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi thở dài, có vẻ cô đã bình tĩnh lại và cười khúc khích. “Hiểu rồi, ngươi đến để gặp chúng. Đáng tiếc, giờ chúng không ở đây.” (Rarashik) “Không à?” (Hiiro) “Yeah, Leo-sama… không, ý ta là, chúng đang đi săn quái vật theo lệnh Thú Vương.” (Rarashik) “Lệnh từ Thú Vương à?” (Hiiro) Hiiro không hiểu sao Thú Vương ra lệnh cho Arnold và Muir đi giệt trừ quỷ (trên là quái vật, sao giờ thành quỷ r??). Nếu là nhiệm vụ từ guild thì còn hiểu được, nhưng đằng này lại là lệnh do vua một đất nước trực tiếp đưa ra. “Yeah, để kiểm tra.” (Rarashik) “Kiểm tra?” (Hiiro) Rarashik giải thích lý do họ phải trải qua một bài kiểm tra. “Hou, thì ra Ossan và Chibi cũng sẽ tham gia trận đấu? Chưa hết, để giành chiến thắng, chúng đã tiếp nhận chỉ thị của vua?” (Hiiro) “Chính xác.” (Rarashik) Hiiro hoàn toàn không ngờ đến điều đó. Cậu không nghĩ là họ cũng tham gia. Bởi vì ở trận chiến trước đây, hai người họ hoàn toàn không muốn chiến đấu. Cho dù là vì thú nhân đi nữa, họ không phải loại người sẵn sàng xông vào cuộc chiến. Nói chung là, bởi vì Arnold phải chăm lo cho Muir, ai nghĩ được là ông ta lại hứng thứ với mấy thứ như chiến tranh chứ. Nhưng, nghe chi tiết hơn về việc hai người tham gia thi đấu từ Rarashik, Hiiro mới biết thực chất là họ muốn gặp cậu. Nghe xong, cậu không thể không sốc. “Well, dù gì thì trận đấu sắp tới cũng không phải là đấu đến chết. Chúng sẽ có những kinh nghiệm quý báu, mà chúng cũng nói thế này, ngươi biết không? Rằng chúng muốn ngươi thấy chúng đã mạnh hơn thế nào.” (Rarashik) Hiiro nhìn Rarashik nói mà nghiến răng rồi thở dài. “Hiểu rồi. Well, đó là cuộc sống của chúng. Chúng làm gì chúng muốn, và tôi cũng không có quyền bảo chúng phải làm gì.” (Hiiro) “Hohou, vậy à.” (Rarashik) “Nếu chuyện đã thành ra thế này thi chúng ta tốt nhất không nên gặp nhau ở đây.” (Hiiro) “…ý ngươi là sao?” (Rarashik) “Giờ tôi là kẻ địch của mấy người, đúng chứ? Ít nhất, nếu họ chiến đấu trong khi gánh vác vận mệnh của đất nước trên vai, tốt hơn là tôi không gặp họ, đúng chứ?” (Hiiro) Điều đó sẽ làm quyết tâm của họ lung lay. Và nếu cậu phải đối đầu với họ, cậu muốn thấy sức mạnh của họ khi chiến đấu hết sức. “Fuu~n, well, ngươi nói cũng có lý. Nhưng, ngươi không nghĩ là việc này sẽ xảy ra đúng không?” (Rarashik) “Hm?” (Hiiro) Trong chớp mắt, Rarashik đã ở ngay sau lưng Hiiro. Cô đưa một cánh tay mỏng manh của mình quấn lấy cổ cậu và tay kia đâm con dao mổ vào cổ họng cậu. Cô di chuyện thực sự đáng được gọi là với tốc độ thần thánh. “Nếu ta khiến ngươi dừng bước tại đây, có thể sẽ đưa phe Gabranth một bước gần chiến thắng hơn…nhỉ?” (Rarashik) “………..” (Hiiro) “Vả lại ta nghĩ chúng cũng muốn gặp ngươi lắm, kozou.” (Rarashik) “………..” (Hiiro) “Ôi trời? Chắc ngươi nghĩ là mình đã mạnh hơn trước gặp ta, nhưng thực tế là, ngươi vẫn không thể đấu lại tốc độ của ta, hay tương tự thế, đúng không? Nahaha!” (Rarashik) http://imgur.com/axzQzdS.jpg Cô cười sung sướng, nhưng– “Đúng thế, tôi đã mạnh hơn lúc đó rồi.” (Hiiro) Rarashik tròn mắt ngạc nhiên. Vì giọng Hiiro lại cất lên từ sau lưng cô. Khi cô ngơ ngác quay ra đằng sau kiểm tra, Hiiro đang bình thản dựa vào tường, tay khoanh trước người.“S-sao có thể?” (Rarashik) Rarashik nhìn đi nhìn lại một Hiiro bất động nãy giờ và một Hiiro đang ở sau lưng cô. Bon! “Bugh!?” (Rarashik) Khi Hiiro mà cố đã khống chế chợt biến mất trong làn khói, Rarashik ngã xuống đất. “O-ow…ch-chuyện gì thế này?” (Rarashik) “Nó chỉ là nhân bản thôi.” (Hiiro) “Ng-ngươi nói…nhân bản…” (Rarashik) Thực ra, khi Hiiro bước vào căn nhà, cậu đã nhận ra ai đó từ đằng sau đang tới, và lập tức dùng từ 『Shadow Clone』 (Nhân Bản Bóng Tối) /『影分身』 và ẩn bản thân đi với 『Transparent』 (Trong Suốt) /『透明』. Trùng hợp là, cả hai đều đã được viết từ trước (Set Words), nên cậu có thể kích hoạt chúng ngay lập tức. Rarashik, người vào căn nhà mà không hay điều đó, đã nói chuyện với bản sao của cậu suốt từ đó. “Như vậy, tôi đã trả món nợ trước kia.” (Hiiro) Ngày trước, cô đã tấn công từ sau lưng cậu như vừa rồi trong một khắc, khiến cậu lạnh sống lưng. Vì thế cậu đã quyết định lần tới gặp, cậu sẽ trả món nợ đó. Nhưng mà, hoàn toàn đánh lừa được cô ta thế này, Hiiro vô thức mỉm cười. “…Haha, có trận đấu sẽ trở nên rắc rối cho phe 『Gabranth』 hơn là ta nghĩ rồi.” (Rarashik) Đã nắm được phần nào sức mạnh thực sự của Hiiro, có vẻ cô ngạc nhiên vì cậu đã trưởng thành đến thế này. “Fuu, không sao. Không, ta thật quá nhục nhã khi bị ngươi giành thế như vậy, nhưng rồi ta cũng sẽ trả đủ cho ngươi. Ngươi chỉ đến gặp bọn chúng thôi à?” (Rarashik) Chú thích Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster